Pasteles
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Jake/Bella: 'Solíamos hacer pasteles de lodo cuando éramos niños' le había dicho Jake y finalmente Bella podía recordarlo. Viñeta. Para MC


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SM que creo a los personajes, a la peli de Twilight que me dio la idea con esa línea y a New Moon porque me inspiró para escribir. Esto está basado obviamente en ese tiempo y es** **un poquito AU si quieren verlo de ese modo.**

**Claim: Bella/Jake (New Moon me hizo pasar de Team Switzerland a Team Jacob, sorry Eddie xD)**

**Summary:** _'Solíamos hacer pasteles de lodo cuando éramos niños' le había dicho Jake y finalmente Bella podía recordarlo._

**Dedicatoria: Para Maga con quien ya fanguirleé New Moon y que también cree que el Jake/Bella es genialoso.**

**Pasteles**

Desliza sus manos por el lodo y una sonrisa instintiva se forma en sus labios al ver el contraste contra su piel blanca. Se quita los zapatos y las calcetas y dejándose caer sobre el pasto helado - que seguro ensuciará los pantalones de mezclilla que lleva puestos - comienza a delinear figuras con sus dedos infantiles, entierra los dedos en el lodo y sigue jugando.

- Bella - escucha la voz de su padre y alza la mirada para verlo.

Charlie tiene expresión severa y ahora lleva de la mano a un niño pequeño que luce perdido, Bella los contempla confundida.

- Cielo, ¿podrías cuidar a Jake por un rato? - le pregunta y el aludido la contempla con unos enormes ojos negros - Billy y yo recogeremos a las niñas de casa de los Clearwater.

Bella asiente y su padre sonrie dejando al pequeño Jake junto a ella. Al principio el niño se queda parado, luego finalmente se sienta y comienza a hacer líneas con su dedo.

- Podemos hacer un pastel - apunta Jake débilmente.

- Suena bien - aprueba Bella. - ¿Me ayudarás?

Jake asiente y comienza a juntar el lodo entre sus manos para darle forma, Bella se ríe al escucharle hablar como los adultos de los canales que preparan comida en la tele.

- Será muy grande y será de chocolate - anuncia ella mientras toma más lodo para agregarlo a su 'creación'.

- Será como mi pastel de cumpleaños - dice Jake con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Luego se vuelve hacia la niña con expresión orgullosa - papá dice que cumplí cinco años.

- Yo voy a cumplir siete - comenta Bella y le enseña la lengua, provocación a la que Jake responde haciendo el mismo gesto.

Entonces comienza a llover, los adultos los meten al interior de la casa y desde la ventana ven como la lluvia arrastra consigo lo que han logrado. La expresión desolada de Jake es igual a la de Bella, que lo abraza al verlo llorar frustrado.

Al día siguiente vuelven a jugar con el lodo, hasta que la lluvia los obliga a entrar en la casa, ahora Jake ya no llora, pero de todos modos Bella lo abraza, solo por si acaso. Y lo convierten en una rutina hasta el día en que Bella debe regresar a Phoenix, durante el cual ambos lloran.

----

Bella detiene el carro frente a la casita roja a la cual se ha acostumbrado desde que era una niña, aunque llegó a olvidarlo. Baja del vehículo con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del pantalón, ha dejado de llover pero en el pasto y las hojas de los árboles siguen brillando las gotitas de agua; un suspiro nostálgico escapa de sus labios mientras se sienta en el suelo.

Desliza sus manos por el lodo y una sonrisa instintiva se forma en sus labios al recordar esa escena, entierra los dedos y se siente como si redescubriera un recuerdo, toma el lodo entre sus manos y lo deja caer, exactamente igual que lo había hecho cuando era más pequeña.

- Bella - ahora es la voz de Jacob la que interrumpe sus juegos infantiles, alza la mirada y de nuevo lo ve como si fuera un niño perdido, aunque ahora es todo, menos un niño.

Y por un instante que parece eterno se quedan mirando, hasta que Jake se sienta a su lado y comienza a trazar figuras en el lodo, de nuevo. Y como aquellas veces comienza a llover, pero ahora ya no entran a la casa en busca de refugio, sino que se quedan mirando la lluvia que les limpia las manos de lodo y vuelve a arrasar con lo que habían diseñado.

Cuando finalmente entran a la casa están tan cansados que se sientan en el sillón y se quedan adormilados uno al lado del otro. Bella abre los ojos luego de un rato y contempla a Jacob.

_'Solíamos hacer pasteles de barro cuando éramos niños'_ le había dicho cuando se habían vuelto a ver y ahora luego de tantos meses finalmente lo había recordado. Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa y se acurruca más junto a Jake, cuando era niña no le hacía gracia estar en La Push, ahora, sin embargo, alza la mirada y deposita un beso tímido sobre la base de la mandíbula de su amigo antes de volver a acurrucar su cabeza, no tenga ningún motivo para irse.


End file.
